A Nightmare Drive
by Teddi 8347
Summary: My sister's story. I can't do a summary without revealing the story and I'm not sure if the rating is too low. Basically Zack is having a terrible time and it only gets worse as they drive past the exit. *Mentions of death, but nothing too bad*


Rain hit the windows hard on the car as it rides down the street. The blond boy in the backseat just numbly looks out his window, his thoughts where filled with the events that has happened the past week. The driver in the front paid no mind to the grieving boy, as he would rather be home drinking bear and watching the game with his buddies then to take this boy to his new home.

As the boy's mind went back to the incident that led to his parents' deaths, his blue eyes had caught a glimpse of something red on the side of the road. He tried to see if there was something there, but he couldn't see anything red. With a silent sigh, the boy went back to his depressing thoughts.

After a few minutes, the boy thought he saw a woman in red standing at the side of the road. What was odd about it was that her long black hair was flowing like if it was underwater. But when he went to look at her closely, she just vanished. He thought about asking the guy if he had seen the woman in red, but he figured that if he had seen her, then he'd be freaking out about it.

The boy then decided that he'll stare out the window again, since there is nothing for him to do in the car. He then notices the sign that was supposed to be their exit, but the driver just drove by it. Confusion went through the 14 year old as he thought that the driver knew where he was going.

"You do realized that we just past the exit?" the boy asks, hoping that the driver was just tired or something. What he wasn't expecting is the answer the driver gave him.

"I know. But that's not the way to your new home," the driver explains, hoping that the boy would shut-up. He had actually liked the quiet of the drive. It was a lot better than the other times he had to drive children to their new "home".

This, however, didn't settle well with the boy as he started to remind the driver what the child care lady had said about the direction to his new home. The driver was surprise with the boy's memory. It soon became apparent that the boy wanted answers, but the man wouldn't give him any. The boy even went as far as to unlock his door and jump out, only to find that the child safety lock was on.

The two in the car didn't realize that there was the woman still on the side of the road. They didn't realize that they past her many times. They didn't even realize that she was popping closer to the car. It wasn't until the boy realizes that he can't escape did he, and only he, saw her in the middle of the road facing away from them. Right before the car hit her; however, she turned around to look at them and disappears. The driver never seemed to have seen her.

The boy by now knew better then to tell the man what he had just seen. From what he figure about the man is that he had done this travel so many times before, with who knows how many children who had lost their families. Where ever they are going, the boy knew that he wouldn't like it… but that still leaves the woman in red.

Right then, the boy saw the woman sitting in the passenger seat. Her hair was still flying everywhere, and the energy she was emitting was… troubling. The driver notices something at the corner of his eye. But when he turned to look at it, the woman, with a terrifying screech, attacks him, making the car steer off the road and crash into a ditch.

The next thing the boy notices was how he was dangling in his seat, thanks to his seatbelt. The driver didn't move at all. His head was planted into the steering wheel, the airbag never went off. The boy moved to unbuckle his seatbelt, already planning on how to get help.

He couldn't seem to unbuckle it, so he assumed that it was jammed. While fiddling with it, he felt a presence right next to him. And a woman's voice, which had a mysterious, sarcastic and cold tone to it, spoke right next to him. "Zackary… It's okay now… no one's going to hurt you," she said.

Zack had turned his head when she spoke, and he can see that while her hair seems to be floating underwater, her bangs is always covering one eye. What should have been the white in her eyes was black and running out of her eye socket. Her ice blue eyes where glowing in an unusual way. The black made her blue eyes creepy.

As she reaches for him, Zack looks at her and he remembers seeing her before. Always at a distance, a woman in red would watch him play with his sister. She always wore an overcoat and a fedora. She'd be sitting on a bench or something with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. He'd never notice her though because her hair was normal, so she looked like a random person in the far distance. Too far away to see her eyes, but he knew she was watching.

A black glove interrupted his thoughts as it went around his body and placed on his back. The woman was now is in front on him. Her blood red lips smiled a little, as if she's trying to reassure him that everything is okay. The terrified 14 year old tried to get away from her as soon as the seatbelt was unbuckled, but he couldn't as he had fallen into her arms and she had no intention to let him go.

"Let me go!" he cried. As darkness starts to cover his eyes, and his body started to fall limp, his mind went to his sister who hadn't been there when their parents' die. Zack so badly wished that she can just come out of nowhere and take him away from this nightmare. He wonders where she is.

As the woman held him, waiting for him to fall asleep, she felt his train of thought. A smile formed on her face, showing her pointed teeth. His struggles slowed down enough for her to gently pet his hair. "No one's going to harm you," she repeated softly in his ear. "…No one is going to find you…" he hears as his eyelids closed and a tear fell down his face.

'Ivy, where are you?' he thought as the darkness took over him.

"You are mine now, Zack."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. Teddi here with another story my sister wrote.<strong>

**This is an AU and a one-shot! And it's her first attempt at a horror story. If there are mistakes, please let us know. I can't help her with proper grammar and past/present tense usage.** **Also, neither of us own the rights to Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego. Like that is a surprise.**

**This is the first draft of a story she thought of; Zack's parents die and he is sent to an orphanage that is being haunted by a woman in red while his sister, who doesn't know her parents died, is traveling the world solving a mystery. It wasn't turning out like that, so she's rewriting it. But she wanted something done today and this isn't bad.**

**Happy Halloween everyone! And enjoy the story.**


End file.
